El cumpleaños de Keigo Arisawa
by kinatsumi-chan
Summary: dedicado a nuestro gran amigo toto por su cumpleaños :D   YAOI! yeah! xD


"_El cumpleaños de Keigo Arisawa"_

**Primero que todo… este fanfic va dedicado a nuestro querido amigo Toto/Sergio Torres por su cumpleaños, feliz cumple toto :D**

**No va destinado a fines de lucro y Hitsugaya no nos pertenece, solo la trama xD el resto de personajes son inventados. Y para los fans de Hitsugaya, no se ofendan, porque este fic solo tiene el propósito de divertir.**

Keigo Arisawa era un chico normal. El típico estudiante que no le importaba mucho el instituto, con el típico grupo de amigos. Pasando a otro plano, era su cumpleaños y como cumplía 16 años ya estaba harto de hacer fiestas, asi que sus padres lo dejaron ir a acampar con un grupo de amigos.

Todo iba según lo planeado, Natsumi conducía la camioneta, Kinara iba de copiloto con el mapa y en la cabina de atrás iban los chicos; el cumpleañero que no dejaba de quejarse, Matsu 1, Matsu 2 y Matsu 3. En la otra camioneta iba Ren junto con el equipaje y otras estupideces.

Al momento de llegar al lugar comenzaron a armar las carpas. Definitivamente el pobre Keigo iba a ser molestado todo el dia, ya que acampaban cerca de un rio. Y entonces sucedió, Matsu 1, 2 y 3 arrojaron a Keigo por el rio. Natsumi, que era la mayor del grupo los reprendió por haberle hecho eso a Keigo, es decir, eso se hace cuando ya se han instalado, no?

Dejaron ese incidente atrás y siguieron haciendo los preparativos para la noche. Como era su cumpleaños, le dijeron a Keigo que se cambiara y que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras tanto. Asi que Keigo se fue a caminar y volvio media hora después (wow, que aburrido chico ¬¬), al volver, mágicamente tenian todo listo, asi que se dedicaron a charlar, reir y parodiar xD

Llegó la noche y con ella las estrellas se alojaron en el hermoso cielo del lugar. Para cenar iban a cocinar truchas, si, truchas xD. Keigo, que estaba cerca de la hoguera se va, quiere tener un poco de privacidad y mirar las estrellas un rato. A pesar de que fuera su cumpleaños y haya hechos cosas muy divertidas junto a sus amigos, el no era completamente feliz, pues el tenia un sueño casi imposible, queria conocer a su mas grande idolo, Hitsugaya Toushiro. En aquel momento vio pasar una estrella fugaz y fue entonces cuando sintió cansancio y se durmió. En medio del un hermoso sueño en el que peleaba junto con Hitsugaya para derrotar a Ulquiorra (que es el personaje favorito de Kinara), algo lo despertó. Pensó que era Matsu 2, que lo había despertado para fastidiarlo una vez más, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una cabellera blanca, pensó que era su abuelo que había venido de visita (porque estaba de espalda), pero al escuchar su voz… Supo que era su ídolo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿No era de una serie de animé?

-¿Acaso t..tú eres…?-preguntó Keigo aún en ''shock''. El desconocido se volteó mirándole de reojo.

-¿Aún invocándome no me reconoces?,¡OH! Keigo, dale un abrazo a tu abuelo de Jersey Shore!-

-¿Abuelo?,¡Abuelo!,¿te aceptaron? ¡que bueno!

-Si! Y ahora mi nombre será: ''El abuelo de Keigo''

-Oh! Que cool!

-IDIOTA! NO SOY TU ABUELO ESTÚPIDO DE JERSEY SHORE! SOY HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, CAPITAN DEL DECIMO ESCUADRON DEL GOTEI 13!-dijo Hitsugaya dándole un golpe a Keigo.

-¿Hitsugaya? Oh! Eres mi ídolo… yo… yo… te he amado toda mi vida.-dijo sonrojado Keigo.

-huu?- preguntó Hitsugaya- creo que no escuché lo último.

-nada, no he dicho nada- se retractó Keigo.

-Hump!, bueno, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí, verdad?-preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Amm … esto…no…-dijo avergonzado Keigo.

-No te culpo por no saberlo, estoy aquí por esa estrella que viste y a la que le pediste un deseo no era una estrella…era…era…yo volando….-dijo Hitsugaya heroicamente.

-¿Y por qué viniste volando hasta mí?-preguntó Keigo .

-Se supone que no puedo revelar información clasificada…pero haré una exepción…en la sociedad de almas , hay una organización especializada en recolectar los pensamientos de mis fans, y tú Keigo, has sido el que más ha pensado en mí, y por eso decidi hacerle una visita a mi fan numero 1…-habló con tono de superioridad Hitsugaya.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando, cuando Hitsugaya notó los hermosos ojos color miel de Keigo. El capitán notó que sus pensamientos eran… gay? El no era así, pero la partida de Gin le afectó mucho y desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo.

Aquellos pensamientos volvieron a invadir su mente, fue entonces cuando notó que Keigo reía muy lindo, se fue acercando lentamente a su cara.

-Hitsugaya taichou, ¿qué haces?- dijo Keigo al notar la poca distancia entre sus caras, se sonrojo mucho, parecía un tomate, hasta que Hitsugaya cortó el poco espacio que quedaba con un beso. .

Keigo no supo que hacer, siempre soñó con este día, pero estaba muy nervioso, no hizo mas que corresponder el beso y poco a poco lo fueron profundizando hasta que se convirtió en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Lo único que los separó fue la falta de aire.

-Sobre… lo que había dicho antes… que me preguntaste… yo… te amo- dijo entre cortadamente Keigo.

-Bueno… yo… debo decir que no pensé que esto iría mas allá- respondió Hitsugaya con un leve sonrojo.

Luego de eso se devolvieron al campamento tomados de la mano, ya era de mañana, y al verlos así Matsu 1, 2 y 3 exclamaron:

-Oh-

-My-

-God!-

-Veo que tuviste compañía, Keigo- dijo Natsumi guardando las cosas en la camioneta mientras se reía.

-No es lo que parece!-dijo Keigo sonrojado- yo… AUN SOY VIRGEN!- y diciendo esto todos se largaron a reir.

-Bueno bueno, ¿no nos presentaras a tu príncipe…blanco?-dijo Kinara, ella dijo blanco por el cabello de Hitsugaya.

-YO SOY HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO, CAPITAN DEL DECIMO ESCUADRON DEL GOTEI 13 – se presentó el capitán gritando.- y el novio de Keigo, les guste o no, pero él es mío- aclaró Hitsugaya.

-No era necesario tanto detalle- respondió Natsumi.

-Jajaja ,bueno,creo que debemos darle privacidad , asique váyanse en la otra camioneta-dijo Kinara riéndose.

- Pero no hagan nada sucio, que debo cuidarla hasta que tenga trabajo para remodelarla- advirtió Ren.

Los dos chicos aceptaron y se fueron en la pequeña camioneta, cuando de repente…

-¿Por qué la camioneta ya no se mueve?- preguntó estúpidamente Keigo.

-¿Será porque ya no tenemos gasolina?- respondió Hitsugaya para tranquilizar a su pareja.

Hitsugaya se bajó, revisó la camioneta y efectivamente ya no había mas gasolina, le avisó a Keigo y buscaron una manera de irse de aquel lugar…

-BANKAI-dijo Hitsugaya y en ese momento le salieron alas de hielo, tomó cariñosamente a Keigo y se fueron de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, la camioneta de Ren quedo abandonada en el bosque…llenándose de moho.

_Fin_


End file.
